A True Healing
by hahaikshippingthat
Summary: Korra is having nightmares and she bumps into Mako. The bad-boy turns out to have feelings for the headstrong girl...will Korra find she does too?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks RhymeBlack for the ideas and this chapter. I owe you one! Here it goes...**

* * *

A scream of horror left my throat as a jolted into an upright position. My shivering body slick with sweat. Just another nightmare I told myself. They were getting worse with each night. Getting up, I made my way to the bathroom. The words were still ringing in my head, 'You'll never be like him! You're a disgrace!' Groaning, I proceeded to clean myself up and get ready for the day. "When is it ever going to stop?" I whispered to myself, attempting to roll out the knots in my shoulder as I made my way down stairs.

"Morning, Korra!" My mother called at me.

"Hi" I deadpanned in reply.

"Well, you're enthusiastic." My mom said sarcastically. Normally I might have chuckled, but it would just come out really forced if I attempted that now.

"You say that every morning." Ignoring the comment, mom started filling a bowl with something she just got out of the oven.

"Breakfast is ready." She called. I made my way to the front door.

"Not hungry." I said simply. She glanced up at me before replying.

"Okay... Have a good day at school!" I walked through the door, leaving a simple "I'll try" before shutting the door and making my way to my car. I had a feeling today was going to be like any other day. Normal. Classes, lunch, classes and home. The usual. I groaned. I wanted something different. Something interesting. Only to be found...normal and casually _boring._ I wish the hurtful words could just fall out of my brain. 'You'll never be like him!" I shook my head. 'You're a disgrace!'...my day just became worse.

Getting out of my car, I made my way to the front doors of the school only to be greeted by my friend, Asami.

"Hey!" She greeted me cheerfully as she approached.

"Sup" I replied.

"The sky" She replied sarcastically with a slight smirk on her face. It faded quickly when she realized that I didn't make much of a reaction.

"...Are you okay? You look depressed." She said, a look of concern on her face.

"No. I'm totally fine. I just need to get into the day." I said.

"Whatever you say" Asami said. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she was nice enough to know when I needed space and let it rest.

"Yeah... Well, I'll see you later!" I said walking away. I looked down at my stuff to realize I had a note on top. Hm. I wonder where it came from. It certainly wasn't an everyday thing. I really wasn't feeling people-friendly right now and I was going to try my best to avoid everyone today. That was my thoughts, until I ended up running into someone, my stuff flying everywhere as I landed on my butt.

"What the hell!?" I yelled as the person bent down collecting my stuff. Well, so much for avoiding people.

"Looks like you need to watch where you're going."He said with a teasing undertone to his words. Great. I knew that voice. It was Mako. As if my day wasn't bad enough... the trouble maker, the "bad-boy", the one and only best of the best class clown. If you ask me, he's just an annoying jerk.

"Either that or you need to look in front of you." I growled, bending down as well.

"Whoa... I was just joking around." He said defensively.

"I don't give a damn if you were joking around. Just get out of the way." I snapped harshly. I knew I was just overreacting and coming off as a huge jerk about right now but I was not in a good mood and I couldn't care less.

"Damn, no need to get so worked up about it." He said looking at me with a hard, accusing, and even slight concerned expression.

"I. Don't. Care." I had all my stuff by now. Thankfully he helped me clean up the scattered pages, putting my stuff back into my binder. Paying a little more attention now, I prayed I wouldn't run into anyone else today. I started to walk away but I felt a hand grab my arm to stop me.

"Hey, don't just walk away..." He said looking at me straight in the eyes. I scoffed slightly.

"Whatever. Thanks for the help anyway" I said forcing the ever-so-slightest smile and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

What's up with him? He bumps into me, helps me with my stuff and then he wants me to stay with him? He should know me by now. I'm not a perfect girl, but boys are not my number one priority. _At least not now. _I walk into algebra and drop my books on my desk. I scurry through my binder looking for the note that I found on my binder. "_Korra Ignisito, You are a lucky girl." _I scoff. I'm in no mood to be complimented. Plus...I'm honestly lucky to stay alive. "_I'm having a party on Friday and I'm inviting you. out might want to tell your friend Asami too. I didnt give her a note. -Mako" _Nice of him to give me the note instead of Asami this time. He usually gives her the "I'm having a party on Friday" notes, but this time it was to me...I knew something was up and I'm going to find out.

The bell rung and I ran out of class. I needed to talk to Asami. I was running and them BAM! I ran into Mako _again_. "How did happen again? You planning the collisions or something?" I snorted. He glared at me. I narrowed my eyes. Luckily. Nothing fell out, excpet for what was in the pockets of my binder.

"No." He replied. "You just need to stop rushing... You read the note?" He smirked. I just glared at him.

"Yeah. I was going to tell her, but you cut my trip short." He laughed. "You think its a laughing matter how you just bumping into me and made me fall. One it's an accident, but two somethings up. And I'm gonna find out what it is." My tone got deeper at my last sentence. I wasn't joking, and judging by the look on his face he could tell. I cursed under my breath. I stomped away barely noticing the crowd that gathered around from the incident.

I went straight to my locker and slammed my unneeded books angrily into my locker. What was his problem? Does always need attention or does he just want my attention? Being honest I didn't want him to get my attention. He was a distraction that I didn't want to interfere with and trouble just waiting to happen. I took my iPod **SOMETHING I DON'T HAVE -HIST **ans started playing my music. It was funny the song _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift came on because it reminded me of Mako (except for thee fact that we never were together). He was a trouble maker and he was crazy cute. What did I just say? I can't like that son of a bitch because he's just adistraction. JUST A DISTRACTION! JUST A DISTRACTION!

I was relieved when Asami walked over. "Hey, Asami!" I said.

"Hey Korra! You seem excited." Her grin turned into a smirk.

"I'm just relieved to see you. I ran into _Mako_ over there. He bumped into me...again."

"Wow...wait did you just say again?" Her look of surprise didn't turnmy mood.

"Yeah...the man-whore decided to get my attention and he's not gonna get it that way." I started thinking of Mako. I grabbed the books I needed and closed my locker. I start walking with Asami to English. As I look out into the hall, my eyes spot Mako.

"Asami." She looks at me. I draw my eyes from he to Mako. She gets the idea and starts laughing.

"L-O-L! It's funny that I can see that he has a thing for you." I just glare at her.

"The cute, I mean, annoying son of a bitch who thinks he can get his way by bumping into me. He's just a pain in the ass. Why does he think he can just burst in my life. He may be attractive, but he's just another one of those guys and I'm not gonna fall for it."


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE COMMENTS OF WHAT YOU TRULY THINK... JUST DON'T BE TOO AGGRESSIVE WITH WHAT YOU SAY... THNX! :)**

* * *

"Wow...there's nothing that serious I've ever heard you say. Wait did you say cure? I D's can't believe it! Korra Ignisito has a thing for Mako Henderson." I wanted to slam the shit out of her, but I held my grip and kept myself calm like I do everyday. I didn't want to admit it, but I just had to say Mako Henderson was pretty attractive. I just didn't want to say it. Not even in my mind. It's pretty sad I'm even thinking about it. I'm not going to even think about Mako. The boy was annoying and I wanted to avoid his attractive side so no tension would happen between ...if anything else happened. I was interrupted between my though when Asami snapped her fingers in my face. "Hello? Girl in Henderson land...get a grip."

"I don't need to get a grip, you do. I don't like that annoying son a of bitch Mako Henderson." I laughed. "He couldn't even get me if he tried."

"Oh really." He said. He almost started me. I just rolled my eyes and swung my head around with my hair almost hitting his face. I kinda did want my hair to hit his face. Him to stagger back because of it.

"What do you want?." I spat. He glared then narrowed his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you told Asami about the party yet." He smirked. I narrowed me eyes. "From the looks you didn't."

"No. I was about to." I shot back. "Like I said you cut my troop short..._again._"

"What party?" Asami asked. I turned around forcing the nearest smile on my face.

"Mako gave me a note earlier telling me about the party he invited us to." I noticed Mako's arm around me. I shrugged to get it off, but he wouldn't take it off my shoulder. He wanted to play that game huh?I swung my head around. Only instead of a glare I had a look of annoyance and anger.

"Look boy. I don't want to play games here. I know you have a thing for me, but just back off. I have no feelings for you. ZERO...NOTTA...NONE! Get it, got it, good!" I turned on my heels and stomped off. I looked back and saw Asami conversating with Mako, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get this say over with.

The bell rung. "Finally lunch!" I yelled. Mr. Noatak's class was boring. I ran down the hall. I slowed down once I turned the corner. I didn't want to run into Mako again. It was a good thing i did because he was right there...at my locker. I stomped over to the boy. What the hell was he doing there. I aware he need to get a grip. I told him I have zero feeling for him. What is he a teenage prince who thinks he gets everything he wants? I just shook my head.

"What the fuck are you doing at my locker?" I asked. The teenager turned around and looked at me. I

"Waiting for your little friend. She's a real charm you know." I started to become jealous. The boy was complimenting my friend. Well...it's a good thing, but he' my friend instead of me.

"Yeah..right what are you really doing here?" He was staring at me. I looked at hjm with a confused look. I folded my arms and went back to my usual...grumpy sorta look. "Hey...Henderson!" I snapped. He shook his head and blinked. "What?"

"Why the fuck you starin' at me...I'm not those girls at a party that you can star at all -mmph!" The boy kissed me. He fucking kissed me. He broke and look at me. I just-just...I couldn't believe the boy just kissed me.

"What. The-the fuck?" I said. I slapped him. He held his cheek and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I snapped. "You think you can bump into me, flirt with me..then kiss me. I told you I had no feeling for you! NONE! I don't-I don't get what the fuck is wrong with you. You thjnk you can be the little teenage boy that just-just thinks that he can get everything he wants? Well...you aren't and you'll NEVER BE!"

* * *

**HEY! BTW...THE COMMENTS IN BOLD WITH "-HIST" IS MY NAME "HAHAIKSHIPPINGTHAT" AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT I HAVE A LIFE AND I WON'T BE POSTING STUFF EVERYDAY LIKE SOME AUTHORS DO...I HAVE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK LIKE A NORMAL KID WOULD, SO BACK OFF...LTRS -HIST**


	4. Chapter 4

******PLEASE REVIEW :) -HIST**

* * *

I stormed off. He fucking kissed me and I told him I didn't like him. Truth was I actually liked the kissed. I stated running. This time I had no idea why. I found Asami and ran over to her.

"What's up Korra." she greeted.

"Mako...he's what's up..." I said. She looked at me with a confused look before plastering a grin on her face. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face! I need to talk to you in private." I grabbed her arm and we went around the corner and into the girl's locker room. The locker room was empty and very quiet. We went to the back of it just in case someone was eavesdropping on us.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asami asked.

"Well...let's just say that that boy kissed me...he-he-he kissed me..." I wondered off. I was speechless. To be honest I had a feeling in my gut that was like no other feeling I've ever had. It was unusual for me to like a guy and to my surprise...it's _this _guy. The other guy I liked was Iroh,but he went out with Clarissa.

"Wow...I never expected this...Henderson _kissed _you?" I nodded. "OMG! Mako Henderson kissed you!" She screech. I just looked at her and kept her from jumping up and down. She looked at me. "What?"

"Okay...I may like _Henderson_, but I don't know...I mean he's attractive and all...I just think he's a lot of trouble just waiting to happen."

"You're just scared." I looked at Asami.

"Of what? I'm not scared of Henderson he's just the trouble making douche that I could talk about when ever I wanted to...like now."

"Whatever Korra. The helmet's on, but your skull's still vulnerable." I looked at Asami.

"Nice way to put it." I thought aloud. She looked at me and nodded. 'Woohoo...can't wait til Friday.' I though sarcastically.

* * *

The next day I saw Mako. I walked over to him. He turned around and once he spotted me, he just glared. I almost felt sorry for the boy. He showed he liked me and I turned him away...by slapping him.

"Hey. I just wanted to apologize. My actions yesterday were quite..." I wondered off...think of the right words to say.

"Sordid...vile...mean..." he spat. I flinched at the words he spoke and the fact the he almost spit on me. I just sighed and looked. _Nice words to put it._

"You could say that...I was just in a bad mood yesterday...I-I didn't know how to control myself...you set my limit and I went off on you..."

"I understand you don't like me...I just wanted to get your attention so bad I couldn't control myself. I didn't know what to do. I just-just...did I just s-stutter?" He had a look of confusion and embarrassment. I smirk. I noticed mt cheeks get hot. I turned around. What the fuck? Am I blushing? My heart started pumping twice as hard. _I have to get **away** from him. _I turned back around. _  
_

"I have to go." I said. I stormed off again. Only this time I was frantically walking. I then ran to my locker. I turned on my iPod. Then I turned on my music. The song _Scream and Shout _came on. I was relieved because this could cool me down. I always want a song playing in my head and I was happy that this one was.

I walked over to Asami who was just packing up. The last class of the day was finally over and I was glad. I could avoid Mako for the rest of the day and not have to worry about bumping into him.

"Hey you know...Bolin? Mako's little brother." Asami asked.

"Oh...the new guy who transfered. Yeah." he's in one of my classes. Mr. Noatak introduced him like he was the president or something." Asami laughed. I laughed with her. I walked over to the trash can to throw my empty chip bag and I bumped into a boy...only to be Mako again. This time...Mako was falling, then I tried and I fell on top of him. He caught me. We looked each other in the eye. I admired his glowing amber irises. How long were we in that position? I tore my eyes of him and I got off of him and helped him up. I brushed myself of.

"Thanks." he said.

"No...I'm sorry...I feel so embarrassed. I didn't mean to bump into you or fall on you."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to piss you off. I just wanted to show my emotions and I didn't know that I was annoying you."

"Please...like you do almost everyday...Your aggravating and you know it."

"Your stubborn! Like you don't annoy me." I scoffed.

"Like you don't start everything. Please...I'm not crazy...I may be stubborn, but your annoying." _but yet I like it...attractively...annoying..._I folded my arms.

"Uggh...you drive me insane. Your completely crazy."

"Yeah...I am." I said. I walked off. I caught up with Asami.

"What happened back there?" she asked.

"I bumped into Mako and fell on him. We got caught in the moment...we argued then I walked off." I said.

"WOW...nice way to end it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Asami."

* * *

**WOW! I HAVE 949 WITHOUT THE COMMENTS FROM ME...THE MOST I'VE EVER WROTE...EVER! BTW...I MIGHT MAKE A STORY WITH MAKO'S POV...REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE ONE... THNKS! :) -HIST**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW PLEASE. THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIAL... -HIST**

* * *

We got to Asami's car And we headed to my house. She started examining me. I shot her a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay...so Mako's party is tomorrow and I want you to come over my house. I want to help you get ready."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I shot at her.

"I wanted to see what I had to do." She shot back.

"OH...IT'S ASAMI THE PROFESSIONAL. LET ME CALL STYLE AND SO THEY CAN PUT YOU KN TELEVISION!" I yelled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. I laughed. Once we got to my house. I said my good-byes and went inside. I went up stairs to my room. I got out my laptop and turned it on. I noticed my stomach growl. I went down stairs. The house was awfully quiet. Huh... I went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

_Korra,_

_I went out to eat with my co-worker. (Yes the cute one.) I'll be out 'til ten. There's food to satisfy your hunger. Don't do anything stupid. You know how you are. Love You._

_Mom_

What's up with these letters? Wow...my mom had a date. Nice. The guys is cute for his age. My moms 30 and her dates 35 so it's a good match. My dad died when I was 10. He was in a car accident. Let's just say I had an emotional break down for 2 months. I hated my life then. My mom helped me get better. Now it's my senior year. I'm seventeen and I'll be graduating in May. I sighed. I got one of the big bags of tortilla chips. I had one person on my mind. Mako. Him. He kissed me on Wednesday and I hated the fact I liked it. I didn't do anything until he broke away. What I did was stupid though. I sighed again. I checked my phone. I noticed I had a text from a number that wasn't in my contacts. Who the hell was this?

**Hey it's me. I wanted to let you know. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to. Meet me at the park at 6. I want to talk. Or...if not I'll see you tomorrow at the party. **

What? Oh...the kiss. Mako. I don't want to talk to him today. I'd rather talk at the party. Good thing it was 5 though. I'm gonna go to Asami's house.

**I'll see you at the party. :) **I replied. I got my laptop and went to Asami's. I knocked on the door. The door opened. "Hey." She said. She looked gloomy. Matter of fact just plain...depressed.

"Hey...you look depressed." I said.

"I'm not...just mad." She slammed the door as soon as I walked in. I cocked my head in confusion. She was mad? She looked like she had been in her room having a devastating emotional breakdown.

"At who?" I asked. Really. I looked around. It seemed dark. I went upstairs. Her parents weren't home. "What happened? Why aren't your parents here?"

"My dad he got in an accident. He was stabbed and he's in the hospital." She ran upstairs. I went up with her. I went to her room. I decided that she was about to go into a mountain of tantrums so it would be best if I left. I just tip-toed out of her room down the stairs.

"I'm gonna leave now!" I yelled as I shut the door. The last thing I hear was an "okay". I ran to the park. It was 5:55. I noticed that Mako was standing there. I tried to avoid him by going the oppostie way he was walking. I went and sat by a tree. I opened my laptop and went on iheart radio. I put it on the Kelly Clarkson radio I created. I put in my earphones. I heard footsteps in the grass. I turned aroind to see who it was. Mako. Why did he have to be here? I should've went home instead of here.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to the park." he said.

"There was a change in plans." I said.

"Like what?" He asked. Really? He asked that stupid question. I didn't want to recall the situation I just experienced. I wonder how Asami's dad is. She must be torn from him being stabbed. I hope he survived. She was left alone. A mountain of tantrums through the night. I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't want talk about it." I replied. I just didn't want to talk about Asami's situation. I needed to talk to her before anyone else. This song wasn't helping my situation either. I turned the song and I_ I Knew You Were Trouble _came on. I started to get uncomfortable. I scooted over. He looked at me. I knew for sure he could the fear and discomfort in my eyes.

"Are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you." He said.

"Nothing."

"There's something. Tell me what it is."

"Oh...so all of a sudden passionate and caring Mako comes out. What happened to the arrogant and annoying Mako, huh?" I spoke before I thought. I didn't want to talk to him. He was irritating me. He was hurt. I could see it in his amber eyes. "I'm sorry. I appreciate you caring for me, but I have to go. Bye Mako." I gathered my stuff and left.

* * *

**I NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER... THIS TOOK ME HOURS TO WRITE...CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE... :) -HIST**


	6. Chapter 6

******REVIEW PLEASE... :)**

* * *

I decided to go back to Asami's house. It seemed pretty stupid knowing I just left, but I felt bad and I needed to help her. I opened the door. It was still unlocked. I went up stairs into her room. She was laying there...in her bed...she looked sleep. Is she okay? I touched her. She didn't budge. I shook her. She didn't budge. Okay...I didn't even want to think she committed suicide.

"Asami." I said. She didn't look up. I started to tear up. The thing that was on my mind was slapping her, but I knew if she was awake it wouldn't be a good idea. I violently shook her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Korra! What the fuck?" She yelled. I grinned.

"Asami, you scared me. I went into your house and I saw you laying down. I touched and lightly shook you, but you didn't wake up." She laughed.

"So you though violently shaking me was a good idea?"

"It worked didn't it?" I laughed. We started laughing. Her mom barged in. We ran down stairs. Her mom had a worried look. I looked at Asami's face and she and I knew what happened. Her dad died. Asami ran back upstairs.

"Korra. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Asami's mom said. I sighed. I know I didn't want to leave, but I needed to respect Asami's mom for us to hang out like we do. I was worried for Asami. Apparently her mom could tell also.

"Okay. Tell Asami I said it will be okay." I said. I walked out the door. I sighed. I hope she's okay. I walked back home. My shoulders were slump and my hands were in my pocket. I closed and locked the door to my house. It was 8:05. My mom would be home in a couple of hours. I went upstairs. I saw my bag of tortilla chips unfinished. I jumped onto my bed and I started back eating them. I sighed again. I lied there...just staring at the ceiling. i got my computer back out and started playing my station again. _My Life Would Suck Without You _by Kelly Clarkson started playing. Instead of putting in my earphones I took them out and turned my computer all the way up. I went downstairs to check if I could hear it. It was faint so I got the computer and took it downstairs with me. I ended up becoming tired. Before I knew it I feel asleep on the couch.

"The time has come little girl. Your deadline is here." The shadows were dark. Surrounding me were little faint lights I could barely see them. They soon went out. The darkness was closing in. I could barely breath. The scene went red. All that could be heard was laughter. I had fear in my eyes. The dark figure was closing in on me. A knife was drawn. I tried to run, but I was frozen. I could move. The kife was getting closer. Then it went dark. I was wondering around and I found hair. I picked it up. It was a head I turned it around seeing my face. i screamed.

I jerked up screaming. I was breathing heavy. My body was again slick with sweat. I saw shining light. Oh... day time. I'm still on the couch. I got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I took a shower knowing I didn't take one last night because I fell asleep. I got ready and I went to the kitchen. I was think about how Asami's dad was dead. I knew she would probably be gloomy like me this morning. This is the second nightmare this week. I'm not going to be killed though...yeah...keep telling yourself that. I saw a note on the fridge again.

_Korra,_

_You aren't riding with Asami to school today. I hope later today you find out why. I had to go to work early today and I hope you have a great day at school. Love you!_

_Mom_

What? What does she mean 'I hope later you find out why'? Uggh I have to walk to school. It's a good thing I only have to walk a couple miles. I closed to the door and locked it. I went down a couple blocks when I saw Mako's car. He drove past me...then he backed up.

"Why are you walking?" He asked.

"Asami's not going to school today I guess." I replied.

"You want me to give you a ride?" He smirked.

"I beck your pardon?" He shot me a confused look. "Just kidding. Sure. I don't think I can walk any longer." He laughed. I hopped into the car.

"How was your morning?" He asked.

"Not so good." I replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but my mom put a note on my fridge saying that Asami wasn't dropping me taking me today." I put my bag on the floor. I took out my phone. I got a text from Asami. We were already at the school. Hmm...guess I'll read this inside.

"Thanks Mako." I said. Hmm...guess the boy decided to go nice noticing that the arrogance wasn't working.

"No problem. See ya later." He replied. Today's going to be interesting.

* * *

**I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON...I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AND I WON'T HAVE MUCH ACCESS TO UPDATE MY FANFICTIONS! THNX GUYS FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS. I LOVE WRITING THIS FANFICTION. CAN'T WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fast fowarding to after school...**_

I was walking through the hallway when I accidently bumped into Mako again. I was happy it wasn't a hard one like the times before, but I was glad to bump into him this time.

"Hey, you want to take a ride home?" he asked.

"Well...I thought it would be a good idea, but instead of taking me home...how about Asami' s house." I said.

"You want to find out what happened to her today?" he said with sympathy.

"Yeah...also she said that I had to go over before the party." I replied.

"So...I guess I'll be taking you there then." He said before leading me to his car. He almost opened the doot, but I literally jumped into the car and smiled widely. He shot me a confused look the shrugged and walked to the driver's side of the car. I had a feeling I was being rude, but I was a little jumpy and I decided to jump into the carat the time. He drove off and the ride was silent until we turned the car.

"Uhh...so do you know where her house is?" he asked. I looked at him. She did move from her old location. I nodded my head and looked at my phone. I never read the text message that Asami texted me earlier.

**Hey...I'm preparing and I'm not attending school today. Come to my house after school like I said earlier this week. I have a surprise. I have a feeling who you're riding with...tell him to come in. ;) -Asami**

Weird...How did she know I was going to ride with Mako today?I have a feeling she planned this today.I glanced at Mako and back to my phone.

"Hey...did you talk to Asami today?" I asked. I was starting to get suspicious about what had happened today. Asami usually comes to school unless something really important comes up, like a funeral or if she has the flu. I've never received an invite from Mako like this. Maybe he does have a thing for me...or it's just a deal with Iroh to get my heart then break it. I narrowed my eyes then remembered I was looking at my phone. Mako snapped getting my attention.

"Are you okay? You seem off..." he trailed off. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you all of a sudden worried about me?" I noticed his eyes widen. Like a look of 'How dare you say that?' I just give him a glare. "You were a bitch-ass then all of a sudden you decide to be nice to me...how shallow...this has to be a stupid scheme." I cover my mouth. I blurted out the last part thinking I was talking to myself, but apparently I wasn't. I cursed myself and looked at Mako. He scoffed.

"A scheme?! Why the hell would you think that...I don't...I'm not just nice to anybody, Korra. I was being nice to you because..." He trailed of again.

"Because you have a thing for me. I know it. I've known it from the start. I could just see it jn your eyes. The kiss...the kiss. It just explains everything!" I yelled. He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe you thought that it was a scheme. What did you think...that I'd actually hook with Iroh and consider breaking your heart like some man whore would do?" I just looked at him. It was exactly what I was thinking. I never knew that he would be so straight about it. I guess I just learned that the boy actually has feeling. He sarcastically laughed.

"Wow...I guess my title would reflect my personality huh?" He looked hurt. Honestly...I didn't even mean to hurt the boy.

"No...that not what I mean..." I started.

"It's exactly what you mean. What you don't know is that I almost got in a fight with Iroh the other day, but Bolin just stopped before I punched the ass hole." He started. We were about a couple feet from Asami's house. I actually was glad. He was still running his mouth about how stupid Iroh is. I agree with almost every word, but I needed him to shut up. We were finally there.

"Korra...he broke your heart and I didn't want anything else to happen to you...I just -ommph..." I thought I deserved pay back so...the easiest way to shut his blabber mouth up. Kissing him. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my hips. The kiss lasted about a minute. Then we both broke apart. He looked at me in shock. I just shrugged. I was about to open the door, but he grabbed my wrist.

"So...that means...you like me too." I smiled. I didn't have to hide anymore of my feelings. I've like the boy since junior high, but once he became a jerk in high school, I stopped. He became nice. They came back and now this. I could feel Asami's eyes poking out the window. I turned around and they were. We both laughed at her jumping through the raised shade. I whisherped in his ear. "Hey...let's trick Asami." He chuckled.

"Like...telling her nothing happened. Then keep doing that after we kiss in front of her..." I started laughing. I was thinking that. I kinda like the fact that Mako and I get along now. Trust me...it"s gonna be hilarious.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK...AND FINALS ARE NEXT WEEK! I HATE THAT... WELL...REVIEW! -HIST**


End file.
